Falling for a Malfoy
by Patronussilver2451
Summary: Celestia and Draco hated each other for most of their lives. Things start changing in their fourth year. Can several mishaps make these two fall for each other? Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Celestia Copper (prefers to be called Celeste)

Year: 4

House: Slytherin

Wand: Bendy, oak, 12 inches, dragon heartstring core

Description: Black hair, big green eyes, 5'6, slender, small nose, freckles

Talents: Is working on professional dancing (has been dancing since she was 2)

Favourite class: Potions

Blood type: Pureblood

Boyfriend: HAHAH NOPE

Family: Mom- Margaret, Dad- Daren, sister- Anna (12, Slytherin), brother- William (AKA Bob, 13, Slytherin), family is a long line of Slytherins, and parents are death eaters, who are also close to the Malfoys

Friends: Luna, Blaise, Marissa,

Enemies: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy

* * *

Name: Marissa Vlan

Year: 4

House: Slytherin

Wand: Flexible, cherry wood, 10 inches, dragon heartstring core

Description: Blonde hair, hazel eyes, 5'4, slender, medium nose

Talents: Phenomenal singer

Favourite class: DADA

Boyfriend: IN MY DREAMS

Family: Mom- Stacy, Mom- Cassandra (homosexual), she was adopted

Friends: Celeste, Blaise, Luna

Enemies: Harry, Ron, Hermione, PANSY

* * *

Ch. 1

CELESTIA POV

Bob, Anna, and I start walking towards the wall we walk through to get to platform nine and three quarters while Malfoy is next to us. I really hate Malfoy, but I'm stuck with him because our families have been friends for years, and no one has the guts to break tradition, which is quite annoying actually. I just want to get onto the train so I don't have to see Malfoy for as long as I can. We run through the wall and I practically run to the train, but of course, Malfoy just has to be behind me. I get on the train as quickly as I can, not caring about my younger siblings, but who says I have to? Bob's more responsible than me anyways. I look around and find a compartment with Blaise and Marissa in it! How lucky I am!

"Hi Marissa, hi Blaise. How were your summers?" I ask them with a smile as I get into the compartment.

"Fantastic," Marissa says sarcastically.

"Blaise! There you are! And you're with- oh," Malfoy says as he walks in. I notice that there is enough space for Malfoy next to me, so I quickly slide into the splits and say,

"Sorry, there are no other seats. Guess you'll have to go to another compartment!"

"Nice try Celly, but you're gonna have to do better than that," Blaise explains while letting Malfoy in.

"The seat is full! There's simply no room for him! He has to leave!"

"Come on, just let him sit," Blaise tries to reason.

"No. I don't want that thing near me. I'm having trouble even tolerating him in the compartment."

"Cell, just let him sit down, I can switch seats," Marissa bargains with me.

"Fine, but I am not communicating with it." I say as I get out of my splits. Marissa gets out of her seat and Malfoy slides in next to Blaise.

"Uh, Celly, I don't really know why I just notice now, but what are you wearing?" Blaise says as he looks at my attire.

"Oh, I had a dance competition early this morning, so I still have on the stage makeup and my costume on," I explain to Blaise as he still looks shocked.

"What type of dance was that for?" He asks.

"A contemporary duet with my friend Sullivan," His eyes widen so much I fear that his eyeballs are going to pop out.

"You are wearing a bra and shorts, and you were dancing with a guy?" Now Malfoy looks shocked just as much as Blaise now.

"Well, it's a crop-top and so? He was just lifting me up a bunch of times and doing some other partner work, it's not that bad."

"You call that not bad? Dear Salazar, I don't want to know your opinion on revealing." Malfoy states.

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy," I snap at Malfoy because he really is annoying. Oddly, he actually looked hurt, which doesn't happen often. I take out my makeup wipes and take off my fake eyelashes, then put them in the case. I start wiping off all the makeup and Marissa asks to break the silence,

"How long does it take to take that makeup off?"

"You should know, considering you dance too!" I answer as I laugh.

"Oh yeah, I do, don't I?" We all laugh and I suggest to Blaise and Marissa,

"Guys the train is going to arrive soon, we should get into our uniforms,"

"Well look who's little miss responsible today," Blaise jokes.

"That's only because I'm still in competition mode." Blaise laughs and Marissa and I get up with our trunks that held our uniforms so we can go change in the bathroom. After we change, Blaise notices that I am wearing black ripped pants and asks,

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt?"

"Because I hate them, this shouldn't be new to you Blaise," I explain with Marissa laughing her head off for God knows what reason.

"Marissa, are you drunk?" I ask.

"He- Nope- BAHAHAHA!" Marissa answers while barely being able to contain her laughter.

"I think she's drunk," I whisper to Blaise, and he starts laughing as well. Malfoy looks confused during the whole thing. The train soon stops at Hogwarts and we go onto the carriage things and go into the Great Hall. After the sorting and all of the other stuff, Dumbledore introduces a new teacher called Professor Moody. He looks kind of creepy, and he's carrying a flask, so it seems like he's a drunk pedophile. After introducing Moody, he announces that Hogwarts will be hosting this year's annual Tri-Wizard Tournament, which I honestly couldn't care less about. Then, the Durmstag or Durmstang- I really don't care come in, and they kind of smell like sweat, and then the Beauxbatons girls come in with their flirty-ness which kind of seems like selling themselves out to me. I feel like someone is watching me, and I look across the table to see Malfoy staring at me. When he sees that I notice, he quickly looks to the front. I really hope he doesn't have a crush on me. I'm not oblivious to these things, it's quite obvious he's developed some sort of positive feelings towards me, it's just that I don't return them at all. In fact, I hate him, so I don't understand why he acts like this towards me. Anyways, after eating Marissa and I go to our room, where we see someone new. A blonde girl with hazel eyes, and is just a little bit shorter than me, but she is quite plump.

"Hello, I'm Savannah. I am your new dorm mate," she says as Marissa shuts the door.

"I'm Celestia, but call me Cell or Celeste, and this is Marissa, which year are you in?"

"Year six, I switched rooms with Pansy Parkinson because I found out who my dorm mate was and I really hate her."

"Yay! You're replacing Parkinson! I hate that thing that's apparently a wizard!" Marissa yells.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's play truth or dare!" I suggest, and Savannah and Marissa agree.

"I'll start. Cell, truth or dare?" Marissa asks with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Dare, of course." I am a bit of a dare devil, and I definitely hate truths, so I chose dare.

"I dare you to go up to Draco and kiss him on the lips for seven seconds," she dares me. I groan and say,

"You are too cruel to me," I leave the room and go down the stairs to see Malfoy talking to Blaise. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns to me and actually smiles. He didn't smirk. Interesting. I ask him to stand up and he does so, ugh, he really must have a crush on me then. Good thing this isn't my first kiss. Fred Weasley got dared to kiss me by his annoying twin, so in second year, my lips had been kissed, and I hated that experience. I also hate the Weasleys, so that wasn't so great either.

I lean in to kiss him, and two seconds later, he kisses back. Another two seconds later, and well, this isn't so bad. Better than Weasley. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. Three seconds later, and I push myself away from him, kind of glad and sad that it was over. Wait, sad? What is wrong with me? I better not be liking Malfoy... I smirk at his dazed face and walk up back to my room.

"Ooohhh girl is it just me or is it getting heated in here?" Savannah jokes to me, laughing her head off after.

"So, how was it? Oh wait, you totally liked it," Marissa says to me and starts laughing right after.

"Yeah, it was better than when Weasley kissed me. Ugh, that was one of the worst experiences of my life," I tell her, and Savannah and her look in shock right after.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that was pretty good, and I am not lying here," Marissa smirks and yells,

"I knew it! I knew it! Ha Savannah, you owe me five galleons!"

"Fine, here you go..." Savannah says to Marissa annoyed that she lost a bet. I don't mind them betting on me, I would probably do the same, so it would be hypocritical not to be fine with it.

"Okay gamblers, it's my turn. Savannah, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Aw, you're no fun. Who is you're crush? And if you don't have one, who do you think is the most attractive in this school?"

"Okay, well, to be honest, I'm a lesbian, and my crush is a girl and we're dating, but she's a squib that doesn't go here. Her name is Natalia."

"Oh that's cool, it's nice to see that the school has diversity in sexual orientation, and don't worry, we wouldn't even care if you had a crush on us!" I respond to her, she looked a bit uneasy after she told us.

"That's great, my parents don't approve of her, so it's kind of unsettling around other people,"

"Well, trust me, Cell and I here, couldn't give two cares about anyone's orientation or race, we understand that you don't choose who you are, you're just made like that. And to be honest, I'm actually bisexual, I've had one girlfriend and now I'm single because she started to annoy me. Anyways, it's your turn now to ask!"

"Okay, Marissa, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course,"

"I dare you to go on the stairs and yell, TEAM CELLCO FOREVER!"

"Sure, this is gonna be fun," Marissa says as I turn red. Marissa runs out of the room and pounds to the middle of the stairs and screams very loudly,

"TEAM CELLCO FOREVER! CELL AND DRACO! DRACO AND CELL! CELLCO!" I run out and cover her mouth and drag her into our dorm with her muffled screaming of CELLCO, CELLCO, causing Malfoy to turn as red as me. I glanced at a clock, and saw that it was nine o'clock. I told Marissa and Savannah that I was going to get ready for bed and they said they were going to play a game of would you rather in the common room. They left and I changed into a light green crop top that has the word "love" in black cursive writing across the chest, and pyjama shorts that had a bunch of cats on them. I quickly fishtail braided my long black hair to the right and realized that Marissa still had my emerald earrings on, meaning I had to go back to the common room. I open the door and run down the stairs, tripping on the last step in my slippery socks and land in Malfoy's arms.

"Well this is lovely," I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice, he blushes and I thank him for not making me fall on my face and I walk to Marissa and ask her for my earrings. She gives them to me and I turn around to see Malfoy staring at me, dumbstruck. I smirk, and since he's near the stairs, I give him a kiss on the cheek to leave him smiling there, oblivious to the world.

"That was nice," he says in a daze. I stifle a laugh and respond to him,

"Yes I know, my lips are like fire whiskey for the hormones, it'll pass over night. However, you will be left with a bit of a lip hangover, you'll be fine." Everyone in the common room bursts out into laughter, and I curtsy to them, Malfoy still oblivious to what is happening. I flick his head with my fingers, and he regains awareness to the situation. He turns slightly pink and runs to his dormitory and I walk up into my room. I lie down bed, exhausted for some reason, and before I start dreaming, my last thought is, I guess I'm falling for Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up at about seven o'clock, I'm an early riser. I don't feel like changing yet, so I just sleep on a bra and put my light green crop top back on. I slip on some grey slippers, grab my copy of _The Wizard of Oz _that my parents don't know I have and go down to the common room to see Malfoy sitting down. I ignore him, and just sit down on the floor in a wide straddle and start reading my book.

"You know that thing you said about your lips being like fire whiskey?" Malfoy asks me, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, so?" I answer, using a harsh tone, regretting it now.

"You were right about it," I look up at him, perplexed at how willingly he says I'm right. I close my book, put it down, and stand up, and he stands up as well.

"Well, I don't usually lie about things, and I'm gonna say I liked my lips on yours," he smirked, but that didn't last long as he whispered in my ear,

"Do they want you to be a Deatheater?" I look at him with wide eyes and nodd.

"They want you to be one, don't they?" He nodded at me and at the same time, we pulled each other into a hug. I put my chin on his shoulder and he puts his head over my shoulder, and I swear it's the first time we've ever had a connection like this. I hear footsteps behind me as stupid Parkinson screams,

"Dracy-poo! What are you doing with _that!?"_

"I'm hugging her, what does it look like I'm doing?" We break the hug and I turn around to see that pug face scowling at me. I roll my eyes and say,

"Look, pug face, you have an obsession with Draco here. That's pretty obvious. But it's also pretty obvious that he hates your guts. Now, I'll say three words that you should understand very clearly, _leave us alone_. Okay? I hope you got that through your thick skull, you ignorant butt head." She pouts and stomps up to her room like the overbearing clueless twat she is, leaving me and Draco alone again.

"That was the first time you said my name," he exclaims and I smirk,

"It's also the first time she's left you alone," he laughs and I smile.

"I'm going to get ready now, see you later," I declare not very grandly, and he replies,

"Can I come?" I snicker and answer,

"Sure, why not?" His eyes widen and he states,

"But I can't get on the stairs," I smile and reply,

"I'm a girl, if I stay on them it'll work, don't worry." We walk to the stairs and I step on them first, getting to the middle, and he starts climbing up. He arrives at the top, and I climb the rest of the way. We walk to my room and I see that it's seven fifteen. I grab my uniform, wearing ripped black pants instead today with green converse, and go to the bathroom to change. I put on the uniform, a little bit of concealer for dark circles, and change my braid to a high sock bun.

"How do you put on such little makeup and still look great?" Draco asks me with a dumb look on his face.

"Shut up, you big dork," I answer with as I throw one of my pillows at him. He smirks and I say,

"Go get dressed!"

"Not unless you come with me," I sigh and I run down the stairs with him close in front of me.

"Get on my back," he commands, and I roll my eyes as he bends his knees a bit. I hop onto his back and he runs up the stairs and places me down at the top.

"You know, you're really light for a fourteen year old,"

"I don't know whether to consider that an insult or a compliment," I respond while scrunching my nose to make my freckles go up.

"Consider it a fact," he implies with that same old smirk on his face. He grabs my wrist and leads me to his room, which is extremely messy.

"Good Merlin, what happened in here?"

"Crabbe and Goyle happened," Draco answers.

"Go change in the bathroom," I say to him, but he responds,

"No, I'd like to change here, thank you very much." My jaw drops and I jump into his bed and use his pillow to cover my face. I lower the pillow a little bit to see him with pants on, but no shirt. I raise the pillow back up quickly as he turns around, and he says,

"Well, this is not how I expected to get a girl in my bed," I roll my eyes with the pillow covering it, and he tells me I can lower it now. I put it down, and see that he hasn't fully buttoned his shirt.

"Like what you see?" He asks with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. I laugh and respond,

"You can keep telling yourself that," he soon finishes getting dressed and I hop onto his back and he takes us to the common room.

"Oh, your book's still here," Draco tells me as he sees the book.

"Eh, it kind of got boring after the witch died, so I don't care about it anymore," I reply. He laughs and asks me,

"Why did you kiss me last night?" I stop smiling and answer,

"Well, Marissa dared me to, but I don't think I would have done it if I didn't have some positive feelings for you." A wave of hurt and anger go through his eye, but he stays angry.

"I can't believe this. So all of this was just some dare?"

"No! I didn't get dared to kiss your cheek, or hug you, or love you," I say with my voice cracking at the last part.

"Just go, please," he replies quietly. I go out the door and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, even though I'm not hungry and ten minutes early. I hear running footsteps behind me, and someone grabs my wrist. I elbow the person and turn around to see Malfoy, clutching his stomach.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I sneer at him, annoyed at him for being an ass.

"An explanation," he answers. Snape passes by as I pull out my wand.

"Children! This has gone on for too long. I swear, every time I see you two, you are argueing. You are going to have to stay together for the rest of the year," he says before he puts a binding spell on us.

"Wait! What about the bathroom?" I exclaim to Snape after he finishes the spell.

"One of you will have to wait out side of the room. And for sleeping, I don't trust Mr. Malfoy in a girl's dormitory, so you will sleep in Mr. Malfoy's room,"

"In the same bed?" Malfoy asks with shock in his voice.

"Unless you figure something else, yes," gosh, Snape must be a perv. He then walked away, leaving me and Malfoy alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I guess we better make the best of this," Malfoy says after Snape leaves.

"Look, I have nothing to be mad about, so can we just get this past us and eat food?"

"That would be great," Draco says to me before we walk to the Great Hall. We sit down and see that we're pretty early, but some people are coming in. We eat breakfast, nothing new, and I ask Marissa if she can help me pack to move to Draco's room after classes. She looks shocked at first, but we explain everything to her and Blaise just says,

"I wonder if Snape would've done that had he known how you two are acting now," we laugh and finish our breakfast and go to classes. Our first class was potions, then transfiguration. The day slowly dragged by until dinner. I made Draco and Marissa eat quickly so we could pack my stuff as fast as possible so I could dance in the Room of Requirement. I always liked to do this, and Marissa was the only one who knew this because she would join me sometimes.

We soon finished, and walked very quickly to the Slytherin common room to take my stuff from my original room. I changed in my room into black leggings, a grey tank top, and put my dance shoes, MP3 player, and water bottle in a separate bag so it would be faster to get to the Room of Requirement. The reason it appears to me is that without dancing, I feel like my life has no meaning. I really don't know what I would be without it. After putting my things in Draco's room, Marissa decides not to come with me because she was too lazy.

Draco and I got there quickly, and I opened it by walking past it three times and thinking about what I needed, and it opened. I ran in with Draco close behind me, and instantly broke out in turns in my converse. I took off my converse quickly and put on my pointe shoes and take out my MP3 player. Draco smiled and asked,

"You really love dancing, don't you?"

"I love it as much as Potter is annoying," I answer. He laughs at my response and I put on the song "Smother" by Daughter.

_I'm wasted, losing time_ (I step up to pointe)

_I'm a foolish, fragile spine _(I roll down, still on pointe)

_I want all that is not mine __(_I roll down into cobra_)_

_I want him but we're not right _(I log roll to my back)

_In the darkness I will meet my creators _(I split roll and l land in the right splits)

_And they will all agree, that I'm a suffocator _(I put my arms over my head and lean forward)

_I should go now quietly _(I circle my legs to the back with my arms bent with hands on the ground)

_For my bones have found a place _(I go into ponche)

Draco starts applauding and I pause the music.

"Wow, your really amazing," he exclaims.

"Well, that's what happens when you've been training for twelve years," I reply.

"We should head back now," Draco mentions and I nod in agreement. I take off my pointe shoes and put on my shoes, take my stuff, and we leave to go to the Slytherin Dungeons, which is a pretty long walk, so we got there in about fifteen minutes. Draco carries me into our room and Crabbe and Goyle look shocked that I'm in the room, Blaise just waves at me.

"Snape," Draco explains to them. Well, a _very_ brief explanation. They just nod because they're yes men and don't really care about it. I grab my pyjamas: a light green _Diamond Dance_ (mystudio) tank top, which has a diamond in the middle and my name on the back, dark green ankle socks, and fuzzy light blue pyjama shorts with grey clouds on them. I take my hair down, leaving it like that, and take off the small bit of concealer I put on. I get out of the bathroom and grab my black pyjama cardigan and put it on as I see Draco's jaw drop.

"What?" I ask with a smirk on my face. He closes his mouth and says,

"You, my dear, look amazing." I roll my eyes and fish around in my bag for my tooth brush and toothpaste that I didn't take out. I find it, so I rush into the bathroom before Blaise can get in and brush my teeth. I hop into bed, knowing that Draco really doesn't care about changing in front of me. He blows out the candle and I can feel him get into the bed because the bed basically sinks on his side so I end up rolling into him. Probably because I'm basically a feather fourteen year old and I have no idea how much Draco weighs, but it's he's much heavier than me, that's for sure.

"Well, this is great," I say very sarcastically.

"I think I like it," Draco replies to me.

"Perv," I utter quietly in a joking matter, making Draco laugh. I roll back to my side, but I'm still slightly slanted towards Draco. Oh well, guess I'll try to work with this.


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes with Draco's arms around my waist. I roll my eyes with a small smile on my face and free myself from his grasp, and fall out of bed. I go to my suitcase to take out my watch, and it's six thirty. I grab my uniform and new undergarments, along with concealer, mascara, and a towel. I go to the bathroom and quickly shower, as I put my shampoo and conditioner there the night before. I dry off and put on my clothes and dry my hair. I put on the concealer and mascara, then quickly braided my hair in a fishtail style. I get out of the bathroom, and put on my green watch, seeing it's seven fifteen.

I see Draco standing up with his everything on but his tie and shoes with a smirk on his face. I grab my black spiked combat boots and put them on as he ties his tie and puts on his shoes.

"Want to go to the common room?" He asks.

"Sure," I answer, and I hop onto his back to go down to the common room.

"Can you show me some dancing moves?" he requests, and I say sure. First, I do a back walkover. Then, a front walkover and an aerial after that. I do a front aerial, a back handspring, a toe stand, a bow and arrow leg grab, and a jete derrier en tournant. He claps, very impressed at my skills.

"That was amazing, I have to say," he admits.

"Thank you, but it's not that hard,"

"Not that hard? Are you kidding?"

"No, not at all. Then again, I have had twelve years of dance training so that might be a part of it..." He laughs and I look at the time to see that it's seven thirty. I stop smiling and ask Draco,

"When do they want you to be a Deatheater?" his face goes serious and he says,

"They want me to become one during the summer,"

"Same," he looks into my eyes and we hug each other.

"I don't want to kill people, Draco. I don't want to take someone's life."

"I don't either, it's terrifying to think that our parents want us to become part of an organization to deprive people of family members and their lives," he whispers in my ear. We sit down on the couch and I suggest to play a game of "would you rather" in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Okay, would you rather lick ice cream off of Blaise's stomach or jump on John Lennon's back while screaming for some ice cream?" I ask him while snickering.

"I see you have an ice cream fetish. I'll say jump on John Lennon's back while screaming for ice cream because even though he's a muggle, he's a bloody rich one." He answers, making me burst out into laughter. He covers my mouth and tells me to be quieter and I nod, still barely containing my laughter.

"Well, now I shall get revenge. Would you rather eat a clump of Snape's hair or cut off both of your pinky toes?"

"Easy, cut off my pinky toes. Snape's hair looks rather awful to eat,"

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I actually have a life. Sorry about that.


End file.
